ozmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet
Little Red Sniper-Hood “I’m Scarlet, one of famiglia Grimm’s caporegimes and acting don. I’m not a fan of conflict, so try not to get into too much trouble.” Scarlet is one of Famiglia Grimm's caporegimes. He's level-headed, polite, and conscientious and has no interest in the constant conflicts, preferring to solve disputes with words rather than combat. He never uses the sniper rifle that he always carries over his shoulder. In fact, it seems to weigh him down in ways far beyond its size... Appearance Personality Despite being a member of the Grimm famiglia, Scarlet is generally calm, and dislikes violence and conflict. He worries a lot about other people, and cares deeply about his family. Scarlet is insecure about both his appearance and personality. He worries about his height and girlish face, insisting that he will get taller. He also finds his own habit of complaining to be something annoying. History He is a character created by Dorothy’s magic for her friends, originating from one of the fairytales she remembered from the “other World”. After Hamelin was on the loose - the first time- he was forced by Kyrie to use his snipper to take Hamelin out. Even though he knew it wouldn’t kill Hamelin, he still had a very hard time. Plot Common Route In their first interaction, Fuka calls out to Scarlet, who tells her that they shouldn't be talking familiarly because they are from enemy famiglia. He begins to warm up to her as they interact more. Scarlet also shows concern towards Fuka's habit of trusting people too much, offering her an apple and explaining why it was not smart of her to eat it, as it may have been poisoned. During these interactions, Scarlet also agrees that he wishes for a future where the fighting between the mafia families comes to an end. Scarlet's Route Scarlet begins to warm up to Fuka, becoming the one to initiate conversations between them. At the meteor shower gathering, he takes Fuka out of the town limits when she is questioning him about stars. He lends her his rifle to get a closer look at the stars as they discuss what they are. Their conversation is interrupted when Hansel and Gretel show up to get Scarlet, followed by Axel to pick up Fuka. Later, after being asked by Hansel and Gretel why they've been spending so much time together, Scarlet and Fuka decide to start meeting outside of the town. They meet on a hill, which Scarlet often goes to to escape the reality of the town they live in. Fuka falls into the forest below, and Scarlet protects her from the fall. They wind up spending the night in the forest, as Scarlet hurt his leg in the fall. Scarlet realizes that they are in Wolf Gang territory the following morning, and tells Fuka to run back into town without him. He is attacked by them and left unconscious but alive; the Oz family finds him by Fuka's request and brings him to the clinic. Fuka had to take the oath to join the Oz famiglia in order for them to be willing to help Scarlet; she begins to avoid him as much as possible. Eventally, Scarlet manages to get Fuka to talk to him, and she explains her reasons for avoiding him. He is clearly upset, but asks her to just not take away the chances they do have to talk, saying that being able to speak to her at all makes him happy. It is during one of these talks that Hamelin returns to town. Visiting the Oz home one night, he tells Fuka that Hamelin was the one who taught him the value of peace over violence. Ending A Scarlet decides to leave because he wants to stop Hamelin's upcoming war on the town. The brand marking him as a Grimm is removed and replaced when he joins famiglia Oz. They infiltrate the Grimm estate while Hamelin is attacking. Scarlet shoots him in the hand, rendering him unable to play his pipe. The Grimm famiglia is disbanded, and its territory handed over to famiglia Oz. Ending B Scarlet decides to stay with famiglia Grimm, valuing his memories with Hamelin. When Hamelin begins his attack, Fuka and Kyrie infiltrate the Grimm estate. Hamelin tells him to shoot, and he aims the gun at Fuka. However, his aim is redirected to Hamelin's chest by the man's own hands, and those hands also push Scarlet's finger to pull the trigger. As Hamelin is to be imprisoned for his crimes, Scarlet replaces him as the don of famiglia Grimm. Relationships Quotes * “Because I'm worried about you. Also... maybe you are hurt." * "Well, that's good. Um... hasn't Kyrie always been pretty awful? I think it's a little late to be complaining about that." * "What a casual answer... Ms. Fuka, I'm worried you're just going to pick at random." * “I... I’m a man…!” * “We`re from enemy famiglie, so you shouldn’t talk to me.” Trivia * Wants people to get straight to the point. * Fuka describes him to be “scary” at first. * The most level headed member of Grimm, according to Axel. * He will show no mercy if someone breaks the rules. * Very rational and logical. * His favorite spot is up on a hill outside of town. * Scarlet thinks Fuka is weird, he says it’s the first time he thought about something like this. * Food made by others is suspicious to him. * For him it’s fine for people to participate in the contest as long as they enjoy themselves. * Scarlet offers up Fuka and apple when he bought to many. He calls her reckless for actually eating it, asking her what would’ve happened to her if that apple was actually poisoned. * Short and a baby face with big, cute eyes according to Fuka. She can’t help but see him as a girl. * He is seriously upset at Fuka for thinking he is a girl. He is very insecure about his height and looks. It really bothers him if people call him cute. * When Hansel asks to keep a pet mouse, Scarlet wants to eliminate them, as they are very unsanitary. * When Fuka claims that she would love it to be Sunday everyday so everyday would be peaceful, Scarlet agrees with that. * When Fuka says he seemed more manly when he shouted, he suddenly thinks it’s a great idea, but then denies it. * When Axel and Fuka come to buy Cookies from the twins, he escorts them out again to ensure Gretel doesn’t try anything funny. * He climbs the drainpipes and jumped from roof to roof. * Is very wary around Caesar; doesn’t like wolves in general * Scarlet questions if Fuka joins the beauty pageant out of her free will or if she is being forced. * Fuka describes him to be very cute and was at first surprised when she heard he wouldn’t be participating in the contest. * Got Angry when Kyrie called him a little boy. * Fuka thought that Scarlet said “Mann” instead of “man”, and believed Scarlet to be his alias for a second. * He doesn’t want Fuka to call him “Mr. Scarlet” as it reminds him of the time she thought he was a girl. * Fuka admires his maturity and that he is able to talk with the Don and others on eye level , despite his little frame. * Scarlet sees Fuka as an enemy as long as she is involved with famiglia Oz. He tells her to avoid him. * He believes he is inferior to Hansel. * Barely uses his rifle. * It’s told that he wears the red cloak to intimidate his enemies; Kyrie then goes on to remark on how, ironically, it is very conspicuous clothing for a sniper * “They may be a handful, but they’re dear members of my famiglia.”- Scarlet about Hansel and Gretel. * Grimm saves some tax money for reparation money for other famiglias. Though Scarlet keeps this from Hansel and Gretel. * He reveals that someone he cared about brought him to Oscar Wilde. This was obviously Hamelin. * “Who cares about that little brat who can’t grow up? He’s so scrawny, like a walking paper cutout.”- Heidi * “He’s such a brat for not listening to me.”- Ande * He wonders if Hamelin is fine and worries about him. * It was Scarlet who asked Hamelin to bring him there, but now he feels like he would be out of place. * In his opinion, Oscar Wilde has a very classy inside, almost like a fancy café. It’s a place where they perform a variety of services. It left an impression on him, but his memories are foggy. * He remembers there are rooms only adults get into, but as he is treated like a kid the person that brought him there didn’t allow him to go in. He has no idea what happens in these rooms. * Asks Axel how to become taller. He wants to know his secret. * He wants to become as tall as Caramia. * He believes he will still grow and grow out of his baby face. He wants to be tall enough to look down on Fuka. * The last time Robin came around for a check-up Scarlet was devastated to hear he had shrunk 2 mm. * Goes into the forest to pick strawberries. * He knows he is no match for Caesar, so he runs away from him. * Doesn’t like his nickname given by Soh. * Had never tried food from Soh before, but once he does he admits that it’s really delicious and wonders why he had never eaten there before. * Scarlet is able to cook, but only averagely in his own eyes. For him cooking is just practice,practice,practice. * He wishes he could cook like Soh. * They can’t sell their bread if they would have mice in their kitchen. * He is confused on why Fuka would want to be his friend. He plans to be on guard until he figures out more. * He is a minor, therefore can’t drink. They always check his age and then gets denied. * He is envious of Caramia for being good at all sorts of things and being a proper man. * Scarlet explains that they are enemies just because of how it is. They can never be at terms as long as each famiglia is “squabbling over turf”. * Scarlet claims he does not really have an eye for romance, which Soh reasons as him being a child. * After Fuka pities Scarlet for having a hard job, he explains that he got more or less used to having to clean up Hansel and Gretel's mess. * He tells Fuka that it is partly his fault for never mentioning his gender. He accepts her apology right away and leaves. * Fuka says his voice isn’t very deep and that he is short. * When Fuka suggests to call him “Sir Scarlet”, he may say he doesn’t want her to call him that, but the ring of it makes him feel nice and manly. * Pashet describes him to be a very serious person, someone who gets hung up on small details. He is someone who tells others it doesn’t bother him, when he actually can’t stop thinking about it. He would be easy to tease. * Scarlet usually is early, as waiting for people is annoying. * In a bonus track of the drama CD “Kyrie’s Conviction Plan”, Scarlet is mentioned to normally carry around a small sewing kit, which he used to snip a loose thread off of Fuka’s clothing. * In that same drama CD, he claims that he has a “bad habit of being unable to keep a conversation going” * Trivia with major Spoilers ** He follows Hamelin's Ideology, as he doesn't want to hurt people and live in a peaceful town. ** His dream and wish is to live in a peaceful world where no one has to get hurt. ** Even if his wish won't come true, he still loves this world. ** He decides he cannot die in the Grand Ending because Famiglia Grimm would die alongside him. As he doesn’t want to hurt anyone though, he plans to wait it out. ** He teams up with Pashet on her request to beat Caesar, as he is a common threat. ** Was stabbed in the stomach by Soh, before he could take out Caesar. He bleeds out on his favorite spot. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Grimm Category:Caporegime Category:Don Category:Love Interest